tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Wrecks on the Beach" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:00 <@Don|> -- START -- 15:01 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the Confused Bears eating breakfast at their table in the main lodge* 15:01 * Sky15 is shown scarfing down her breakfast. 15:01 <+Jasmine|> You had enough there? @Sky 15:01 <+Sky15> *shakes head* Nuh-uh. You can never have enough. 15:01 <+Sky15> Gotta fuel up for the day! 15:01 <+Sky15> This is nothing compared to training back home. 15:02 <+Jasmine|> I think I've enough of Chef's... cuisine, for one day. 15:02 <+Leonard09> And this food is not fit for a true wizard's diet! 15:02 * Shawn| sits down next to Sky with his food. 15:02 <+Shawn|> Hey Sky, this seat taken? 15:02 <+Sky15> Hi, Shawn! 15:02 <+Sky15> Not at all. 15:03 * Jasmine| observes them and twitches a bit. 15:03 <+Shawn|> (conf) After the last challenge, things have changed for me. I don't know exactly what it is, but Sky looks... different. Jasmine's mostly the same, I guess, but... I don't know. Why can't figuring girls out be as easy as fighting zombies?! 15:03 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the Floating Salmon eating breakfast at their table in the main lodge* 15:03 <+Rodney|> Man, I sure was tired last night. 15:03 <+Rodney|> I was sleeping more than a bunch of hogs huddled up in a mud puddle. 15:04 <+Dave|> What...does that even mean? 15:04 <+Rodney|> The hogs.. in the saddle.. with .. 15:04 <+Rodney|> Tired. @Dave 15:04 * Amy13 picks at her eggs. 15:04 <@Amy13> Ew! These eggs are totally gross-gusting. 15:04 <@Amy13> Samey, trade plates with me. Now. 15:05 * Amy13 grabs Samey's plate and starts eating from it. 15:05 <@Samey|> Whatever you say. :/ 15:05 <+Topher|> Want a bite of my eggs, Sammy? 15:05 <@Amy13> *with her mouth full* 15:05 <@Amy13> She doesn't really need any more food, Topher! 15:05 <@Amy13> She's already bloating... 15:06 <+Topher|> She'd look fine either way. 15:06 * Amy13 chokes on her food. 15:06 <@Amy13> Uh, what?! 15:06 <@Amy13> Are we in some sort of alternate universe where I'm NOT the prettiest? 15:06 <@Samey|> You're so harsh Amy. 15:06 <@Samey|> He's just trying to be nice. 15:07 <@Amy13> Oh my gosh, it's a joke Samey. 15:07 <@Amy13> Chill. 15:07 <+Dave|> I think Samey looks great, Amy. 15:07 <+Dave|> N-Not that I'm making a pass at Samey...unless, Samey is cool with that... 15:07 <+Dave|> ...I'm gonna stop talking now... 15:08 * Rodney| slowly moves his fork over to Samey's plate, trying to delicately take a piece without her noticing. 15:08 <@Samey|> :| 15:08 <@Samey|> (conf) Ugh! I swear, I am this close to actually saying something to Amy. She's been pushing me around ever since we were little, and it's time I stand up for myself once and for all. 15:08 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the beach, where Don stands in front of the campers assembled in a line* 15:08 <@Don|> Welcome to your next challenge, campers! 15:08 <@Don|> Hang onto your coconuts, because this one is gonna be beachy. :D 15:09 <@Samey|> Beachy? 15:09 <@Samey|> I like the beach. 15:09 <+Dave|> M-Me too, after you get over how many people have stepped on the sand... 15:09 <+Dave|> ...and all the germs in the ocean... 15:09 <+Jasmine|> Well, aren't you just a bundle of fun? @Dave 15:10 <@Don|> Get ready for a surfing challenge that will blow your mind... 15:10 * Don| walks over to a surfboard installed over a small kiddie pool. 15:10 <@Don|> Mainly because, you won't actually be surfing! :D 15:10 <+Dave|> *sighs in relief* 15:10 <@Don|> Each team member will get up on the surfboard and balance for as long as they can while I fire live seagull projectiles at you! 15:11 * Chef| carries in an enormous portable fan and sets it down by the surfboard 15:11 * Chef| walks over to a projectile gun loaded with seagulls and snickers 15:11 <@Don|> Whoever stays on the longest wins their team a half hour headstart on the next challenge. 15:11 <@Don|> And trust me, you'll want it! 15:11 <@Don|> *screen flashes to Amy from the Floating Salmon on the surfboard* 15:12 <+Rodney|> You got it, Amy! 15:12 <+Topher|> Come on Amy, you can do it! 15:12 * Amy13 takes out a compact mirror and observes herself. 15:12 <@Amy13> WAIT. EMERGENCY. 15:12 <@Amy13> I just realized I look, like, SOOO good right now. 15:13 * Dave| slaps hand to forehead 15:13 <@Don|> Congrats! 15:13 * Don| fires a seagull. 15:13 * Amy13 is hit in the face with a seagull and falls off. 15:13 <@Amy13> OW! 15:13 <+Leonard09> *gasps* 15:14 <@Don|> And Amy's down for the Salmon! 15:14 <+Rodney|> .. Are you okay, Amy? o: 15:14 * Amy13 growls and gets up, dusting herself off. 15:14 <@Amy13> This is all your fault, LAMEY. 15:14 <@Samey|> Me? 15:14 <@Amy13> Um, yeah! You totally distracted me! 15:15 <+Dave|> (conf) It's pretty obvious Samey likes Topher, and she'd probably never go for a guy like me...but now's my chance to prove myself to her! I HAVE to defend her from Amy 15:15 <+Dave|> Whoa. She didn't do anything! 15:15 <+Dave|> Don't blame your lack of skill on Samey. 15:15 <@Amy13> My what?! 15:15 <+Rodney|> .. Um... 15:15 <+Rodney|> Guys? 15:16 <+Dave|> You heard me. 15:16 <+Dave|> Samey told the truth. You're just too selfish to accept it. 15:16 <@Amy13> :o 15:16 <@Samey|> Thanks Dave :) 15:16 <+Dave|> No worries Samey, just ignore her. 15:17 <@Amy13> (conf) Just IGNORE her?! What is with everyone on this team - are they already forgetting how smart and incredible I am? Next time we lose, Dave is so going home. I wish we could flush Samey with him... but I do need her vote. 15:17 <@Don|> Next, we have Leonard from the Confused Bears! 15:17 <+Leonard09> :D Alright! 15:17 * Don| cocks the seagull shooter. 15:17 <@Don|> I hope you have spells for beach fowl. >:D 15:18 <+Leonard09> I do actually! I- 15:18 * Don| fires a few seagulls at Leonard. 15:18 <+Leonard09> Ack! Woah,I wasn't ready! 15:18 <@Don|> No excuses! 15:18 <+Leonard09> Just let me get my spell book out! 15:19 * Don| continues firing seagulls. 15:19 <+Leonard09> *flipping through book* Beach fowl,beach fowl... 15:19 <+Leonard09> Oh! Here it-! 15:19 <+Leonard09> *is hit right down under and falls* 15:19 <+Leonard09> Oww... 15:20 <@Don|> *screen flashes to Rodney from the Floating Salmon on the surfboard* 15:20 * Don| fires seagulls at Rodney's head. 15:20 * Rodney| ducks. 15:20 <+Rodney|> Can't catch me! I'm a loose hog! 15:20 * Don| fires more. 15:21 * Rodney| ducks again and farts a little. 15:21 <+Rodney|> Heh heh.. whoops! 15:21 * Don| fires a seagull at his chest. 15:21 * Rodney| catches it, but the force of it knocks him off the board. 15:21 <+Rodney|> T-touchdown? X_x 15:21 <@Don|> Country boy down! Next up, Dave. 15:21 <+Dave|> I've been waiting for this! 15:22 * Dave| climbs onto the surfboard 15:22 * Don| fires one seagull at Dave. 15:22 <+Dave|> *falls off* 15:22 <+Rodney|> :/ 15:22 <@Amy13> Nice going, Dave. 15:22 <@Don|> *screen flashes to Sky from the Confused Bears on the surfboard* 15:22 * Don| fires several seagulls at Sky's face. 15:23 * Sky15 ducks, narrowly avoiding them. 15:23 <+Sky15> Ha! 15:23 <+Sky15> Is that the best you got?! 15:23 * Don| fires some more at her feet. 15:23 * Sky15 jumps and does a flip in the air. 15:23 <@Don|> Oh, come on! 15:24 <+Shawn|> You go Sky, if you can't do this, no one can! 15:24 <+Jasmine|> ._. 15:24 <+Jasmine|> (conf) I honestly hope she doesn't fall off. But I mean- at the same time, I guess I wouldn't be opposed to seeing it happen. 15:24 * Don| fires at Sky's chest. 15:24 * Sky15 punches the seagull out of the way. 15:24 * Shawn| looks at Jasmine 15:24 <+Shawn|> Of course, you've got this in the bag too. 15:25 <+Jasmine|> That's sweet of you to say 15:25 * Jasmine| smiles 15:25 <+Sky15> *overhears Shawn* Huh...? 15:25 * Don| fires another seagull at Sky. 15:25 * Sky15 is distracted and falls off. 15:25 <+Sky15> x_x 15:25 <@Don|> Finally! 15:25 <@Don|> *screen flashes to Topher from the Floating Salmon on the surfboard* 15:26 <+Topher|> Alright! 15:26 <+Topher|> Time for the Topher experience! ;) 15:26 <@Samey|> Good luck Topher! :D 15:26 <@Amy13> Go Topher! 15:26 <+Dave|> You can do it!! 15:26 <@Don|> Topher Experience, huh? 15:26 <@Don|> Probably a short-lived one... 15:26 * Don| fires a few seagulls. 15:27 * Topher| dodges seagulls left and right. 15:27 * Don| fires one directly at Topher's hair. 15:27 * Topher| smacks it out of the way. 15:27 <+Topher|> Hey, that was low! 15:27 <+Topher|> Even for you, Don! 15:27 * Don| fires a seagull at Topher's mouth, knocking him into the sand. 15:27 <@Samey|> Topher!! 15:27 * Samey| runs to him. 15:28 <@Samey|> Are you okay? o_o 15:28 <+Topher|> ...Dij we won?? 15:28 * Rodney| blinks. 15:28 <@Don|> *screen flashes to Jasmine from the Confused Bears on the surfboard* 15:28 * Don| fires several seagulls. 15:28 * Jasmine| stands her ground, but is pelted by seagulls. 15:28 <+Jasmine|> Agh! Get them out of my face! 15:29 * Jasmine| swats birds away. 15:29 * Don| fires another directly at her face. 15:29 <+Jasmine|> Oof! 15:29 * Jasmine| is hit and falls into the water. 15:29 <@Don|> Bulls-eye! 15:29 <@Don|> *screen flashes to Samey from the Floating Salmon on the surfboard* 15:29 <@Don|> Last up for the Salmon, it's Samey! 15:30 <@Samey|> No need to worry guys, I can totally rock this one! 15:30 <@Samey|> I took surfing lessons last summer. 15:30 <@Samey|> We've got it in the bag. :D 15:30 <@Don|> Yeah, we'll see about that. 15:30 * Don| fires a seagull. 15:30 * Samey| veers left and dodges it. 15:30 <+Dave|> Woohoo! 15:30 <@Don|> What? :@ 15:31 * Don| fires another. 15:31 * Samey| veers right and dodges it again. 15:31 <+Dave|> Gooooo Samey!! 15:31 <+Topher|> Yeah! You go girl! 15:31 <+Rodney|> Nice job Samey! 15:31 * Amy13 glares at her team. 15:32 * Don| fires another seagull. 15:32 * Samey| ducks. 15:32 <+Shawn|> Man, that girl has some moves. 15:32 <@Amy13> That is IT! 15:32 * Amy13 storms over to Don and pushes him out of the way. 15:32 <@Don|> Whoa-oh! 15:32 <@Amy13> What is so hard about firing a stupid gun?! 15:33 * Amy13 grabs onto the gun and fires multiple seagulls at Samey all at once. 15:33 <@Samey|> :o 15:33 <@Samey|> AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 15:33 * Samey| is hit in the face and flies into Topher's arms. 15:33 * Topher| catches Sammy 15:33 <@Samey|> *sighs in relief* 15:33 <@Samey|> Hey, thanks! @Topher 15:33 <@Don|> Well. 15:34 * Don| clears his throat. 15:34 <@Don|> I could've done that. 15:34 <@Samey|> (conf) I can't believe Amy turned against me like that! Not like I'm surprised, it is Amy after all, but we're on the same team and I was so close to winning... what was she thinking? 15:34 <@Don|> *screen flashes to Shawn from the Confused Bears on the surfboard* 15:34 <@Don|> And our final contender is Shawn! 15:34 <+Shawn|> Alright...let's hope my survival skills include surfing... 15:34 * Don| fires a seagull at Shawn. 15:34 * Shawn| dodges 15:35 <+Sky15> You can do this, Shawn! 15:35 * Shawn| looks back at Sky, then smiles 15:35 * Don| shoots several more at Shawn's feet. 15:35 * Shawn| jumps up, lands on hands 15:35 <@Don|> What the?! 15:35 <+Shawn|> Woo! 15:36 * Don| shoots at Shawn's hands. 15:36 * Shawn| flips back up 15:36 <@Don|> *picks up the entire gun and throws it at Shawn* 15:36 <+Sky15> O_O 15:36 <+Leonard09> :0 15:36 * Samey| gasps. 15:36 * Shawn| kicks it off the surfboard in Amy's direction 15:37 * Amy13 is hit in the face with the gun. 15:37 <@Amy13> Oof! 15:37 <+Leonard09> Egads! 15:37 <@Don|> Looks like Shawn wins it for the Confused Bears. :D 15:37 <+Shawn|> Ha ha! Yes!! 15:37 <+Jasmine|> Way to go. :) 15:37 <+Sky15> *cheers* YESSS!!! Woooohoooo!!! 15:38 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the beach, where the two teams stand on either side of Don* 15:38 <@Don|> Okay Confused Bears, as a bonus for winning the first part of today's challenge, you get a thirty minute headstart on the sandcastle building contest! 15:38 <@Don|> Sandcastles will be judged by myself and Chef Hatchet, and if you win, your team gets the pleasure of rocking an awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer. 15:38 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the Confused Bears building their castle* 15:38 <+Leonard09> We should make a wizard's tower! 15:38 <+Sky15> A wizard's tower? 15:38 <+Shawn|> Do you know how to make one, Leonard? 15:39 <+Leonard09> Of course! 15:39 <+Leonard09> Typically we would need two dragon eyes and the heart of a demon,but I guess sand and seashells will do 15:39 <+Sky15> ... ._. 15:39 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the Floating Salmon* 15:39 <+Rodney|> .. How about we make a barn... using mop sticks..... 15:39 <+Rodney|> Like we did back home! 15:39 <+Dave|> (conf) I don't like to say no to people, but... 15:40 <+Rodney|> Dave, you can lead us! :) 15:40 <+Dave|> A-Are you sure? 15:40 * Rodney| thumbs up. 15:40 * Topher| pulls Sammy to the side 15:40 <+Topher|> Hey Sammy! 15:40 <+Topher|> Think maybe you wanna uhh, go off somewhere and relax for a bit until the challenge starts? 15:40 <@Samey|> Really? Wow... okay! 15:41 * Samey| walks off with Topher. 15:41 * Amy13 glares at Samey as she leaves. 15:41 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Samey and Topher walking through the woods* 15:41 * Samey| walks through the woods with Topher. 15:41 <+Topher|> So uh. 15:41 <@Samey|> Yeah sooo. :s 15:41 <+Topher|> You're a cheerleader, huh? 15:42 * Samey| grimaces and stops walking. 15:42 <@Samey|> Okay look, I'm just gonna be honest. 15:42 <@Samey|> This is super new to me. 15:42 <@Samey|> This "friend" thing... I've never really had any friends before! 15:42 <@Samey|> Amy's always been prettier, more popular... 15:42 <+Topher|> And she treats you like dirt! 15:42 <+Topher|> You should stand up for yourself. 15:42 <@Samey|> Against Amy? Seriously? 15:43 <+Topher|> You can't live in your sister's shadow forever. 15:43 <@Samey|> I guess... 15:43 <@Samey|> I mean, I was considering it earlier but she's just so mean and scary! 15:43 <+Topher|> She's a witch and she deserves to be taken down a peg. 15:43 <+Topher|> You go tell her off and I guarantee everyone on this island will realize what an awesome girl you are. 15:43 <+Topher|> And for the record, I think you're WAY prettier than she is. 15:43 <@Samey|> Really? :) 15:44 <+Topher|> Yep! 15:44 <+Topher|> Not as pretty as me, but still. ;) 15:44 * Samey| blushes. 15:44 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Don judging the sandcastles* 15:44 <@Don|> Allllllllllll right! 15:44 <@Don|> It's time to see what the teams have made. 15:44 <@Don|> Confused Bears! What do you have? 15:45 <+Leonard09> We built a wizard's tower! 15:45 <@Don|> And I've already lost interest. 15:45 * Chef| looks unimpressed at the work of the Bears 15:45 <@Don|> Floating Salmon? 15:45 <+Rodney|> This barn supported by broomsticks was created by our project manager Dave, Don. 15:45 <+Rodney|> He worked his hardest today, and my ma' always said that hard work and inspiration drives character! 15:45 <@Don|> You... made your castle out of broomsticks. 15:46 * Chef| shakes his head 15:46 <@Don|> Who puts broomsticks in a castle?! 15:46 <@Don|> This is terrible. You had one job! 15:46 <+Rodney|> Hey! 15:46 <+Rodney|> It was captain Dave's inspiration! 15:46 <@Don|> Even though the Bears' tower sucks, they used nothing but SAND to build it. 15:46 <@Don|> So I think the obvious winners of today's challenge, and the recipients of a brand new hot tub, are the Confused Bears! 15:47 <+Jasmine|> Woo-hoo! 15:47 <+Sky15> Go team! 15:47 <+Leonard09> Alright!! 15:47 * Samey| walks back in with Topher. 15:47 <@Amy13> What? They won? 15:47 <@Amy13> And where were you guys? 15:47 <+Dave|> Lots of help you two were... 15:48 <@Samey|> I-I'm sorry... 15:48 <@Samey|> I didn't even realize we started. 15:48 * Amy13 pulls Samey to the side. 15:48 <@Amy13> Listen Samey, you screwed up bigtime, and I can easily convince the team to vote you off tonight. 15:48 <@Amy13> That is, unless you help me vote off Topher. 15:48 <@Samey|> What? 15:48 <@Samey|> I'm not voting for Topher! 15:49 <+Topher|> Now, Sammy!! Do it now!! 15:49 <@Samey|> Topher is my friend. 15:49 <@Amy13> You? FRIEND? 15:49 <@Amy13> You don't have anyone, Samey! 15:49 <@Samey|> I have more people on my side than you think! 15:49 <@Samey|> And you know what. 15:50 <@Samey|> I'M SICK OF YOU PUSHING ME AROUND ALL THE TIME, AMY! 15:50 <@Samey|> YOU'RE NOT EVEN THAT GREAT. 15:50 <@Samey|> YOU THINK YOU'RE SO MUCH SMARTER THAN EVERYONE. 15:50 <@Samey|> BUT YOU'RE JUST MEAN AND BOSSY! 15:50 <@Samey|> AND THE WORST SISTER EVER. 15:50 <@Amy13> :-O 15:50 <@Amy13> AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH. :'( 15:51 * Amy13 runs off crying. 15:51 <+Topher|> :D 15:51 <+Shawn|> Whoa... 15:51 <+Rodney|> Sammy? 15:51 <+Rodney|> Why are you being mean to Amy. 15:52 <@Samey|> What?! 15:52 <@Samey|> I-I wasn't, I... 15:52 <+Dave|> Seriously Samey....you just lost for us, I don't think that was really the time... 15:52 <@Samey|> I... I'm sorry. 15:52 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the Floating Salmon at the campfire ceremony; everyone has a marshmallow but Dave and Samey* 15:53 <@Don|> Only one marshmallow remains on this plate, but two of you sit in front of me. 15:53 <@Don|> Do the math, and that means one of you has to go. 15:53 <@Don|> You'll walk down the Dock of Shame. 15:53 <@Don|> Take the Flush of Shame. 15:53 <@Don|> And never, ever, ever, EVER come back. 15:53 * Don| appears behind Rodney. 15:54 <@Don|> Ever! 15:54 <@Don|> :@ 15:54 <+Rodney|> YIKES! 15:54 * Dave| looks over at Amy. 15:54 <+Dave|> Amy, are you okay? 15:55 <@Amy13> Huh? 15:55 <@Amy13> Oh... 15:55 * Amy13 pretends to cry again. 15:55 <@Amy13> WHY?! OH, WHY DID SHE HAVE TO SAY THAT? :'( 15:55 * Rodney| frowns. 15:55 * Samey| sighs. 15:56 <@Don|> Tonight, the final marshmallow of the evening goes to... 15:56 <@Samey|> :( 15:56 <@Don|> Dave. 15:56 <@Amy13> >:D 15:56 <+Topher|> :0 15:56 * Don| tosses the final marshmallow to Dave. 15:57 * Samey| gets up. 15:57 <@Samey|> Well, okay... 15:57 <@Samey|> I guess I did kind of see that coming. 15:57 <+Dave|> Bye Samey... 15:57 <@Samey|> Bye, guys! 15:57 <@Samey|> I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. 15:58 <@Amy13> SAY BYE! SAY BYE TO ME. 15:58 <@Amy13> SAY BYE TO YOUR SISTER, I'M YOUR SISTER. 15:58 * Samey| rolls her eyes. 15:58 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Samey going down the Flush of Shame* 15:58 <@Samey|> Whoaaahhh! 15:58 <@Don|> And down she goes! 15:59 * Topher| looks upset 15:59 <+Topher|> (conf) Looks like my advice sorta....backfired.. Heheh.. :( 15:59 <@Don|> The teams are an even five against five, which means it's anybody's game now! 15:59 <@Don|> With Samey out of the running, will Amy ever reconcile with her sister? 15:59 <@Don|> And who's gonna win the next challenge? 15:59 <@Don|> Find out next time on... WAWANAKWA! 16:00 <@Don|> -- END -- W W W